


Мальчик с чистым сердцем

by latishah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latishah/pseuds/latishah
Summary: Смерть Питера Паркера глазами его близких.





	1. Тони

«Если ты умрешь, виновным буду я».

Смотрит. Отчетливо слышит как собственное сердце замирает, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит взглядом отрешенным в глаза полные страха. Мальчик дрожит, чувствует, как смерть настигает, наступая на пятки, и в затылок ему дышит, и остаются лишь последние мгновения. Чувствует, как постепенно в пыль превращается и отчаянный полустон-полувопль испускает.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони еле на ногах держится. Боги, он только недавно бегал с Пеппер по парку и рассказывал глупую историю про сон, стараясь уговорить ту завести ребенка, а теперь судьба решила сыграть с ним в злую шутку и названного сына отнять? Держит того в руках и дышать пытается, чувствуя как колет в груди, но пересилить себя пытается и уголки губ приподнимает — будто натянутая улыбка умирающего обмануть и в лучшее поверить заставить способна. 

— Мистер Старк, я не хочу умирать.

В глазах Питера — страх и ужас, и Тони думает, что в его взгляде мальчик наверняка может увидеть бесконечную боль и раскаяние. Происходящее одним большим кошмаром кажется, и ему хочется вырвать чертовому доктору, что предложил этот вариант борьбы с Таносом, «победным» его назвав, сердце, а еще лучше — сжечь дотла итак представляющую из себя один песок и руины планету, уничтожить целую галактику, если понадобиться, лишь бы Питер не превращался в пыль в его руках, не хрипел, не стонал и дрожал, лишаясь жизни еще подростком. Лишь бы Питер не умирал.

— Мистер Старк...

Он раскаивается. Видит будто в глазах наставника фиолетовый блеск имеющие капли вины, что след в душе Старка оставят — глубиной с дыру зияющую, которая не заполнится никогда. Читает его боль и извиниться спешит, будто виноват в своей смерти сам, напортачил будто и Тони подвел.

Милый, добрый, светлый мальчик, которого не достоин этот мир. 

Перед его глазами сцены проносятся — день, когда он увидел простенькие видео на ютьюбе и сразу понял — этот смышлёный паренек много сможет добиться. Из первую встречу, его смущение и неспособность связно говорить — Тони до сих пор помнит, как мальчик мямлил, слова едва выговаривая, когда в его же спальне Железный человек позволил ему начать путь к становлению настоящим супергероем. Эти несколько секунд Тони вечностью настоящей кажутся, и он успевает вспомнить многое — встречи с тетей Мей, изготовка костюма, битва с Кэпом, конфликт с Пеппер, которая была исключительна упряма и не переставала считать вовлеченность пятнадцатилетнего парня в дела Мстителей слишком опасной затеей: «Он всего лишь мальчик, Тони! Ты не можешь рисковать его жизнью». Вспоминает его упрямство, храбрость, нежелание подчиниться и исключительный талант попадать в неприятности.

Тони вспоминает все.

«Ты теперь мститель, парень, поздравляю».

Пальцы его покрываются пылью — Питер хрипит, последний вздох издавая и исчезает навсегда:

— Простите.

Питер Паркер умирает в его руках и Тони думает лишь об одном:

«На его месте должен был быть я».


	2. Мэй

Мэй паршиво — хочется просто умереть. Месяц назад половина человечества в пыль превратилась, а она осталась, избранной или счастливицей не являясь, лишь по воле случая. В другой раз ей, быть может, не повезет. 

Солнце в тот день было ослепляюще ярким, будто вселенная издевалась над ее горем, расцветая и продолжая существовать так, словно половину ее населения по щелчку пальцев не стерли с лица земли. Тропинка, по которой она шла, была идеально прочищена и газон вокруг был ровным-ровным — Мэй подумала, что мистер Старк перестарался — места эти напоминали парк развлечений, никак не кладбище. 

Тридцать чертовых дней назад в ее дом прилетел Железный человек, впервые являясь ей в костюме и с тенью скорби в глазах. Мэй застыла, смотря на могущественного Тони Старка, выглядящего совсем как маленький мальчик, потерявший самое дорогое — так горевал Питер, когда она впервые увидела его после смерти Бена. Голова у него была наклонена, и ей показалось — Старк не смог бы посмотреть ей в глаза под дулом пистолета даже. Руки его дрожали, Мэй проглотила комок в горле, прежде чем к ней вернулась способность говорить, и прочистила горло, тонким голоском зовя:

— Мистер Старк?

Тони вздрогнул, попятился назад и оперся спиной на стену. Прохрипел нечтно нечленораздельное и спустился обессилено на пол, глаза в безмолвной боли прикрывая. До Мэй, кажется, начинало доходить — случилось нечто ужасное и она, почувствовав, как сердце от волнение бешеный ритм отбивает, прерывисто задышала, почувствовав как отказываются слушаться ноги и неловко упав на ближайший стул. 

— Мистер Старк, что... Что с Питером? 

Старк говорил отрывисто, спешно и бессвязно, ей пришлось несколько раз останавливать его и просить повторить. Сказал что-то про доктора, камня времени, бога с енотом и его с принцессой разработки, Мэй, если честно, мало что разобрала. По ее щекам шли слезы, услышать от Старка подтверждение того, что она уже знала, было бы невыносимой пыткой, и она позволяла Тони растягивать историю, будто подробности про их битву с Таносом могли растянуть момент и облегчить ношу, что правом названного отца Питера взял на себя Старк.

Будто пока он не произнесет эти два слова вслух, они не станут действительностью. 

— ... и Питер... я не мог ничего сделать...

Слово «умер» Старк буквально прохрипел и тут же закашлял, держась рукой за живот. Мэй издала сдавленный всхлип, прежде чем свалиться со стула и истошно зареветь и прижала колени к груди, пытаясь защититься от всего мира. 

По щеке Тони Старка прокатилась одинокая слезинка. 

Мэй тогда настояла на том, чтобы у Питера была могила рядом с его дядей Беном. Тела у них не было, остатки перенести на Землю Старку тоже не удалось, но аккуратно слаженный первый костюм Человека-Паука значил для нее больше, чем для многих человеческий труп. 

Мэй хотелось, чтобы остался хоть камень, с которым она могла поговорить. 

Под его именем было выгравировано простое «Дружелюбный сосед, Мститель» — так настоял Старк, а Мэй не захотелось перечить. Отчего-то она была уверена — Питеру бы понравилось. Она положила букет лилий и с улыбкой взглянула на гвоздики, лежащие рядом — Нед навещал могилу лучшего друга не реже ее. Тот месяц назад потерял родителей, и Мэй хотела его усыновить, но парень предпочел жить у бабушки с дедушкой. Мэй его не винила, понимала скорее — жизнь в спальне Питера была бы сущим адом. 

— Привет, Пит. — Она усмехнулась, представляя его чистые глаза и нежную улыбку, которым племянник одаривал ее всякий раз, стоило ему почувствовать ее волнение. — Знаешь, прошло уже тридцать дней. Я ненадолго сегодня — мистер Старк предупредил о какой-то опасности и настоял, чтобы я провела ближайшие дни в их убежище. Пришла, чтобы попрощаться. Мишель обещала приходить сюда за меня — знаешь, она такая очаровательная, хоть и странная немного. Возможно она была в тебя влюблена. — Она шмыгнула носом, не пытаясь даже вытереть слезы и улыбнулась, собираясь сказать о том, что не покидало ее мысли с момента разговора со Старком.

— Знаешь, Питер, он обещал. Сказал, что они нашли какой-то способ, что у них должно все получиться, и я верю, не могу не верить. Ведь вселенная не может быть настолько жестока? — Она склонила голову, вспоминая последние слова Тони Старка:

«Я умру, если понадобится, Мэй. Что бы ни случилось, я верну Питера». 

Солнце в тот день светило слишком ярко. То было счастливом знаком судьбы, подумалось Мэй.


End file.
